In accordance with what is known as the direct method of orthodontic work, bands are positioned around the individual teeth of a patient with brackets to permit connection of the bands to the arch wire and various spring wires as are ordinarily utilized. This technique requires considerable skill and judgment on the part of an orthodontist in manipulating and forming the various force applying wires so as to attain the desired movement of teeth.
In accordance with the so-called "indirect" method utilized heretofore, bands and arch wires are formed in an ideal model and then transferred to the patient. However, it is virtually impossible to secure the bands on the patient's teeth in the same location as on the model.